


Birthday Wish

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: DCU
Genre: Birthday, Breaking and Entering, Crushes, Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, a couple of dumb teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: It’s Jason’s birthday and he can ask for whatever his heart desires. There's only one thing he has in mind.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 103





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking annoyed with myself. I wrote this LAST year and decided to wait so I could post it on Jason's birthday. Then, I miss the day. Bad Livvy, bad.  
> Anyways, happy belated birthday Jason!

The digital clock on the nightstand read 4:38 AM. Not a normal time to be awake on a school night, but Jason Todd was no normal student. He had just returned from a longer than usual patrol as Robin and was more than ready to turn in for the night. He sat, freshly showered and in pyjamas, on his bed. A large yawn escaped his mouth as he went to turn off the lamp by his bedside.

Maybe it was because he was tired, or that he wasn’t paying attention, but the sound of his window creaking open startled the teen. Jason jumped onto his knees, shifting his bedsheets, and stared at the figure sliding into his room. He released the breath he had held when he recognized the intruder.

“Dammit, Dick! You scared the crap out of me,” Jason whisper shouted as the man in question walked up to the bed and gave a smile. He wasn’t in costume, just normal civilian wear. 

“I texted you to say I’d drop by.” The familiar intruder shrugged as if breaking and entering was a normal thing to do. Knowing the dark-haired teen, it probably was.

“I thought you meant like a normal person. Not crawling through my window at nearly five in the morning!” The younger exclaimed silently, resting a hand on his chest over his heart.

“When did I ever give you the impression that I was normal?” Dick gave a half-smirk, half-smile. A look cultivated by the teen troublemaker that tended to annoy anyone who saw it.

“Shut up.” Jason shoved at the older teen’s shoulder, fighting a smile. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh, right!” Dick removed the backpack he had and unzipped it, pulling out an elegantly wrapped box. “Happy birthday!”

“Wow, thank you.” The shorter teen gratefully took the package and placed it on his nightstand. “Why give it to me now and not tonight?”

“Bruce and I aren’t getting along right now and. . .” Dick started with a grimace before being interrupted by his companion.

“When are you ever?” Jay interrupted with an eye roll.

“It’s really bad this time, and I really don’t want to ruin your birthday by fighting with him. And it will happen, I just know it.” Dick explained, wringing his hands together with an utterly apologetic look on his face. Jason’s heart fell, disappointed.

“Oh, I was looking forward to having you there.” The small teen sounded so let down, the elder couldn’t help but feel even worse.

“I don’t want to fight with Bruce on your special day. That’s why I’m here right now.” The elder gave a sheepish shrug, voice going soft.

“It’s really late,” the second Robin pointed out, sounding exhausted.

“I didn’t mean we are going to do something right this second. I am going to grant you one personal wish for your birthday. It can be anything your heart desires as long as it doesn’t go against my personal morals and is possible.” Dick flashed a huge smile, staring down at the birthday boy. 

Jason’s mind raced as he thought of all the possibilities. From patrolling with Nightwing only to a trip together. There were so many things he wanted to do. So many activities for just the two of them. To bond, hang out, and be teens without Bruce. Then, it hit him. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“I can ask for anything at all?” The boy asked, sounding skeptical and hopeful at the same time.

“As long as I can grant it, you may wish for whatever.” Dick wiggled his fingers, his voice taking on a silly tone.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Jason whispered low, head down and cheeks tinged red. His request startled the other vigilante, but he recovered quickly.

“From me?” The elder asked, face scrunched in slight confusion.

“Yeah. I’d like a kiss from you. On the mouth, please.” Jason specified his only true birthday wish to the one person who could gift it.

“Why?” 

“I thought I could ask for anything.” The younger teen worried at his bottom lip with his teeth as he failed to meet the older’s eyes.

“You can. Just why that request and why me?” The former Robin wondered, waiting for the answer to his question.

“I trust you and I’d like my first kiss to be memorable. Not someone I’ll forget in a few years,” explained Jason.

“Okay.” Dick shrugged nonchalantly as if saying no hadn’t even occurred to him.

“Okay?” Jason asked in disbelief. He hadn’t really expected to get what he wanted. Normally, when people want to know what you want, they meant something that could be bought. Dick really meant anything.

“Okay.” The older of the two nodded seriously. “I did promise anything. If this is what you want.”

“It is.” 

Dick took a slow, almost hesitant step towards the bed. Jason scooted up to the edge of the mattress. He wondered if he should stand up but decided against as the older teen came to a stop in front of him. The two were illuminated by the nightstand lamp and the pale moonlight streaming into the room. The birthday boy rolled onto his knees and brought himself up. The bed added extra height to the short teen and he was now almost eye level to Grayson. Still just a bit shorter, though.

With Dick’s face mere inches from his own, Jason held his breath and stared at his predecessor with wide eyes. He could feel puffs of air on his face from the older teen exhaling. A finger brushed against his cheek, trailing down past his lips and curling under his chin. He felt his head rise as Dick used his finger to tilt his chin upwards. Held in place by a fear of moving and breaking the moment, Jason watched with nervous eyes as his companion moved even closer. Now, noses brushing and lips barely a centimeter from each other.

“Tell me when to stop,” the seventeen-year-old whispered, breath tickling the younger’s mouth.

Dick leaned in the last inch and softly placed his lips against Jason’s in an anticlimactic fashion. It wasn’t awful, the younger noted, just chaste. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. At least he was, for the ten seconds the kiss lingered. Then, Dick moved.

In an expert fashion, Dick moved his lips against Jason’s who responded accordingly. It was gentle and slow, almost agonizing as the older teen seemingly drew the breath right from his partner. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. All Jason could do was feel the heat of the mouth against his own and try to control himself.

Now, anyone who knew Dick even slightly knew that he had a short attention span. He never did the same thing for long. That rang true as the teen started to lazily move his lips to a pace more excruciating than before. He was bored, this was boring. He had to do something else. He dragged his finger away from Jason’s chin, down his neck eliciting a shudder. It made its way around the back and pressed flat. The tips of his fingers idly played with the hair on the nape of his partner’s neck. Then, he gave a delicate nip to the boy’s lower lip.

Jason gasped in surprise at the action allowing Dick to slide his tongue into the boy’s mouth. The pace of their kiss changed drastically as the elder sucked, licked, and nibbled at Jason. Everything he could taste, feel, smell, and see was Dick and it engulfed him like flames. The small, gentle kiss he had been expecting from his partner was nonexistent as he responded in full to being made out with.

Leaning backwards slowly, Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck and dragged him down with. Now laying on his back, the two separated to reposition themselves. The younger scooted back, head near the base of his bed, laying flat. The older climbed onto the bed with a natural grace as he swung his legs to straddle Jason’s thighs, toeing his shoes off all in one swift movement.

Dick leaned down to recapture the teen’s mouth and continue where they had left off. He could feel his jacket being pushed off his shoulders and down his arms. It was easy to pull one hand through the sleeve and let the article of clothing slide onto the sheets next to them. Hands moved from his neck to his shoulder blades, following his spine up and down his back. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, the gentle movement was almost relaxing.

Moving once again, but this time not breaking for even a second. Dick rolled himself and the younger onto their sides, legs tangling as they slotted together perfectly. The older ran his fingers gently across Jason’s bicep as they slowed down to gentle, soft kisses. Dick pulled the birthday boy even closer so no space was between their bodies and moved his head back slightly. Jason tried to chase his mouth but couldn’t.

His teal eyes meet bright blue in the dimly lit room. Dick had an affectionate smile as he stared back. He leaned forward and kissed the younger’s nose lightly. It scrunched up, pushing a quiet giggle from the offender.

“Go to sleep, Jaybird,” The elder teen whispered against Jason’s skin. He reached a hand back to turn off the lamp, flooding the room with the light from the moon.

“Will you stay?” Jason murmured back, pushing his face into his predecessor’s shoulder.

“Until the second I can’t,” Dick swore, cuddling his partner as if he never wanted to let go.

And Dick kept that promise to Jason, staying until the light of the new day breached the window. With a sad sigh, he gently untangled himself from strong arms and slid off the bed. After sliding his shoes and jacket back on, he walked over to the window. He looked back at his sleeping partner and smiled softly.

“Happy birthday, Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Interact with me on [tumblr](thelittlegirlinwonderland.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonderlandlivvy) maybe. I'd love to make some friends.  
> Also, I have a [discord](https://discord.gg/BHaTXeTU2U) which you should join!
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves!
> 
> Comment what you liked/didn't like/want to see from me. I'm always excited for feedback.


End file.
